Cyndee Pokorny
Cyndee Sandy Pokorny is a character from Netflix's original series The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. She is portrayed by starring cast member Sara Chase. Captivity Cyndee Pokorny was the first girl lured into Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne's Spooky Church of the Scary-Pocalypse. Like Kimmy, Cyndee was still in junior high when she was abducted, still in her full set of braces when the girls were rescued. The Reverend, like with the other three woman, approached Cyndee online, actually standing her up multiple times before finally visiting the York Steakhouse where she worked, and was abducted when he lured her to his car to look at baby rabbits, to which she obliged so as to avoid being rude. It is assumed that Kimmy was the second girl brought in, and quickly developed a close bond with her fellow bunker-mate, who acted as a mother-figure to the more naive and unstable Cyndee. Kimmy and Cyndee would pass the time role-playing dates where Cyndee would go on with her crush, Brandon, or joined their other, also younger, bunk-mate Gretchen. Cyndee, being passive and very meek, relied on Kimmy to keep her sane, as well as stand up for her and protect her while they were in the bunker. On the day the SWAT Team came, the girls where celebrating the Reverand's warped version of Christmas, and were about to exchange their Secret Santa presents right before they were rescued. It was after their appearance on a talk show in New York, when Kimmy decided she was going to stay, that Cyndee gave Kimmy her present, a handkerchief embroidered with an inaccurate map, and told Kimmy that it was her who was her secret santa, something that Kimmy had asked the girls before they were rescued and never got an answer to. Life After the Bunker After her release, and her subsequent trip to New York City, Cyndee returns to Durnsville to have her braces removed. She then reacquaints herself with Brandon, her middle school crush, and becomes the manager of the pet store. Cyndee, unlike Kimmy, likes being known as a "Mole Woman" because of all the free things and sympathy she gets. Even her boyfriend, Brandon, who is gay, only started dating her because he felt sorry for her. Cyndee is aware of Brandon's sexuality, but does not care, saying that if she had been with Brandon during all those years in aptivity, he would not have "watched Magic Mike during a lightning storm" and "turned" gay. Brian and Cyndee have a very abbreviated relationship, getting matching tattoos within one month of dating, that both say "bean curd", though Cyndee's is in Mandarin and Brian's is in English. Brian also proposes to her in Central Park, to which Cyndee says yes. When Reverend Richard Wayne Gary Wayne's trial happens, Cyndee is the only Mole Woman present to properly testify against the Reverend, with Gretchen totally brainwashed and Donna Maria refusing to speak anything but Spanish to preserve her image as a non-English speaker. She calls Kimmy for help, and is relieved when Kimmy turns up, but is angered at Kimmy's statement, where she learns that Kimmy chose to keep them all in captivity to protect her. She is celebrating her bachelorette party at the bowling alley when Kimmy convinces her and all of the other women to go back to the bunker to find damning evidence against Rev. Richard. When the bunker door closes on them, Cyndee is trapped with the others. She reads in her diary about how she always thought of Kimmy as strong, which was why she looked up to her. After they escape the bunker for the second time, and the Reverend is convicted, she hugs Kimmy. Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Mole Women Category:Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters